In Disorder there is a Secret Order
by Sparky199
Summary: The avengers find a statue that's over 1000 years old and is still in mint condition, but that's not the weirdest thing about it. The statue has a heart beat it also has an ancient inscription on its base. Will the avengers trust the inscription? If so there world is about to turned upside down. Rated-T because I'm paranoid. Bruce/OC. BTW Bruce is younger in this he's only 29.
1. Oh Little Star of Mine

**In disorder there is a secret order.**

Among creatures born into chaos, a majority will imagine an order, a minority will question order, and the rest will be pronounced insane. - Robert Brault

Chaos was the law of nature; Order was the dream of man. – Henry Adams

**Chapter 1: Oh Little Star of Mine.**

**Prologue**

500bc Ancient Greece-Abdera/ Ἄβδηρα

Κατηγορία ανάκτορ- Star Palace It was night time. The stars shone brightly reflecting off the polished marble floor. A lonely figure slipped through the doors to the Star Palace. A cloak shielded the figures face from any on lookers: of which there were none. The figure slinked past the guards, the shadows on their side. Their footsteps echoed through lengthily hall, at the end of the hall were a large set of doors. They were locked. Tightly. But that didn't deter the figure, they just waved their hand and the locks slid open. They entered: in the middle of the room there was a man sat on a throne. The man was a non-descript looking man, but he gave off major waves of power. His hair was coal black and so were his eyes, but they had streaks of white in them like the Milky Way galaxy. He wore a suit that had the constellations on it and his shoes were shiny and black. When he saw the figure he sat up and smiled invitingly. The figure pulled down their cloak hood to reveal a slim black haired girl of about 16. She had porcelain skin and pale red lips, her eyes were black and had little white specks, like stars, moving across them. It looked like an entire cosmos in her eyes. She had long black eyelashes made her face look like a painting. Thick wavy black hair flowed down her back: white streaks were mixed in with the black. It was in a half pony just touching her waist. She wore a silver top and a black leather jacket on top. Black trousers and on her feet she had calf length lace up boots silver and black again. A lethal looking chaos silver sword was strapped to her side and she had several more concealed weapons about her person. "Lord Chaos," she spoke with a clear voice. "What did you wish to discuss? Is something a matter in the foreign lands?" she walked forward quickly and stopped about 5 paces away. He sighed. "No, that is not the problem and you do not need to address me formally we are not in public. The fates have predicted that one day in the future the world will be in great peril and will need a hero. Unfortunately they have said that only you can do this task," he paused at his daughters face. "I am sorry my little star but I cannot change the fates," he looked down sadly. Cosmos walked up to her father and took his hands, her eyes shone with the weight of the news. "It is ok father. I shall do what I must to protect this earth, even if I have to wait a long time to do it." She had one single tear track running down her face. Chaos wrapped his arms round her and brought her into a tight hug. He kissed her forehead, "You are so brave. I have no idea what I did to get such a wonderful child. I am so proud of you and I will always love you Cosmos, no matter what." She nestled her face into his shoulder. "I Love you too dad." They broke apart. "The fates have decreed that in 30 minutes you will come to this hall to await your way to the future," he said remorse obvious in his voice and on his face. 30 minutes later they were in the throne room again. The 3 fates were there (There young women now but later they will be old) each with their knitting bags slung over their shoulders. There was a pedestal with an in graving on it: 1Cosmos , το πρώτο και μόνο η κόρη του Χάους . Θυσίασε τον εαυτό της για να σώσει τα μέλλον.Για προφητείες αναφέρουν ότι όταν η γη είναι σε πραγματικό κίνδυνο που θα ξυπνήσει για μια ακόμη φορά και να βοηθήσει γαίες mightest ήρωες . που έχει παγώσει στο χρόνο και μόνο ένα άτομο με καθαρή καρδιά μπορεί να την ξυπνήσει . Heros είναι ισχυρή ! Cosmos swallowed her fear and walked forward. The middle fate spoke first, "I am truly sorry for what is about to happen but we cannot change this event. Please believe us when we say we wish we could." Cosmos just nodded her response. "Please say your good byes and the process shall begin," the left one spoke now. Cosmos walked over to her father and hugged him tightly, then to her best friend Cleo and did the same. "Don't forget me," Cleo said. "How could I forget my best friend," Cosmos answered. They shared one last smile, before Cosmos went and stood on the pedestal. 2 "Παρακαλούμε ουρανούς λάβει αυτό το παιδί και τη διατήρηση της στο χρόνο . να την κάνει έτσι δεν θα αλλάξει στο χρόνο, εκτός από τη δύναμη της ζωής της και να την κρατήσει για το μέλλον . Για να βοηθήσει το μέλλον , για να βοηθήσει το μέλλον , ΝΑ ΒΟΗΘΗΣΕΙ ΤΟ ΜΕΛΛΟΝ." The fates chanted. Cosmos began to turn to painted stone from her feet up. She looked up scared. "I love you father!" She screamed. The freeze had reached her waist, she quickly unsheathed her sword. Pointing it to the sky she said "For the future," before closing her eyes and putting a satisfied smile on her face. She turned to stone with the smile on her face but also a small silver tear frozen in time on her cheek. All her features looked like they were painted on. The right fate lowered her head. "She must be put in a place where only the purest of hearts may find her." Chaos only nodded, he turned to his statue-d daughter and kissed her on her forehead. "I love you," He whispered. The fates teleported out with the statue, leaving silence: except for Cleo's sobs.

Ok peeps what do you think. please review please

im not sure whether i should put another chapter up

what do you think

Translations

1. Cosmos, first and only daughter of Chaos. She sacrificed herself to save the future. The prophecies state that when the earth is in true danger she will awaken once more and help earth's mightiest heroes.

She has been frozen in time and only a person with a pure heart can awaken her.

2. Please heavens take this child and preserve her in time. Make her so she will not change in time, save her life force and keep her for the future. To help the future, to help the future, TO HELP THE FUTURE. 


	2. Pure Hearts

**Chapter 2: Pure Hearts.**

1000 years in the future or Present Day – Avengers or Starks Tower (Whichever floats your boat)

"Sir, Director Fury is calling you. Shall I put it through to the video screen?" JARVIS asked.

Tony sighed. "Yes put him through, and call the rest of the avengers."

Fury appeared on screen and impatiently waited for the rest of the avengers to assemble in the lounge.

Once they were all there he started to speak. "Now you have all graced me with your presence," he stopped to glare at Thor, who had been late due to an uncooked pop tart.

"I can tell you that Shield had found something very interesting and I want you to take a look at it," he stopped; agitated as Tony groaned. "It is very important that you do. We think that you are the only people who can get even close to the energy source. You leave in an hour," as he spoke he hung up.

They all looked at each other.

"Well I suppose we should be getting ready they," Said Steve the ever sensible one.

"I agree with friend Steve. We should get ready to go so we are on time," added Thor.

Bruce nodded and Natasha walked out saying, "meet ya in 30 minutes." Tony had his thinking face on.

"I wonder," he kept muttering.

Clint and Bruce left to get ready: deciding Tony was best left to wonder on his own.

Once everyone had gone, Tony looked up and asked, "Hey J don't suppose you could hack Shield to see what this thing is- Could you?"

"Already on it sir," replied JARVIS.

Tony frowned, "You know me too well. It's creepy!"

Then he exited the room.

****************TIME SKIP************1 HOUR LATER****************

The team were stood on the roof of the Avengers Tower. Waiting for their lift: they were_ very_ bored. Clint was pretending to fire arrows at the opposite building, while Natasha was seeing how many pieces of paper she could get in his hair without him noticing. She was on 20 so far.

Bruce was listening to calming music on his iPod and Thor was well being Thor, waiting patiently.

Tony was however fiddling with his watch, every time he twisted the clock face he was suited up in his armour, well almost. That's why he was fiddling, to correct it.

The wind picked up and out of the clouds the helicarrier appeared. They all looked up.

Once they were on board the helicarrier they got the mission details.

Tony whistled, "So this energy signals been there for 10 months now and its producing over 10000 Jl's of power."

Fury nodded.

"I can see why you want it looked at," Bruce said with his eyes still fixed on the page.

Fury nodded once more. "And it has an inscription on the base, but none of us can get close enough to actually translate it."

Thor looks up at this his eyes wide in realisation, "oh," he muttered.

Natasha eyed him suspiciously. "Oh what?" she asked.

Thor looked down "Nothing," he said before carrying on reading.

Natasha watched him a little longer before the matter go. The air craft lowered, they had arrived.

They had walked through a network of caves to arrive in a magnificent cave. It had diamonds up the walls and torches in rows around a statue. The statue looked to be over 1000 years old yet the paint was still perfect. I looked like it had escaped time its self.

Thor walked forward then bowed to the statue.

"Erm Thor, what are you doing?" inquired a very puzzled Tony.

Thor looked up surprised. "You do not know of the legends?" he asked incredulously.

"Nope," Tony replied popping the P.

"Well," Thor began. "The first thing you have to understand is that the Greek gods are real as well as the Asgardian gods. The next thing you have to understand is that 1000 years ago the Greek God Chaos had a demigod daughter named Cosmos."

At this Tony sniggered. "Very original," he commented. Natasha elbowed him in the ribs, hard.

"Shut it," she hissed.

Thor continued. "Cosmos was a very powerful demigod possibly the most powerful to have ever lived. On her 16th birthday the fates saw a prophecy that was to be completed by her, the only problem was the prophecy was for the future. How far forward they did not know. So that night the fates cast a powerful enchantment on her, turning her into a statue. She would wait to be called into the world once more. And save it," He finished.

Everyone staring transfixed at the statue.

Clint broke the silence first. "So that's a 1000 year old, 16 year old girl, man that's confusing."

"They say only the presence on a true hero can awaken her," Thor added.

Fury sighed and rubbed the bridge of his nose. This was more complicated than he'd thought.

"The inscription on the stone says: Cosmos, first and only daughter of Chaos. She sacrificed herself to save the future. The prophecies state that when the earth is in true danger she will awaken once more and help earth's mightiest heroes. She has been frozen in time and only a person with a pure heart can awaken her," Thor said once again shocking the group into silence.

"Ok, so we need to determine which one of us can awaken her," Tony concluded.

"I'll try first after all there has to be a first," Steve volunteered. They all nodded in agreement, even Tony who nodded grudgingly.

Steve walked up to the statue, but was stopped by an invisible force. He looked back and shook his head. "I'm not getting through that."

Tony tried and failed, so did Clint, Thor and half heartedly Natasha. They all came out with the same result, Zippo inno.

Steve looked at Bruce who had been standing at the back quietly. "You should try," he said.

Bruce looked alarmed, "I don't think that's such a good idea," he replied.

"What harm can it do?" Clint pushed.

"A lot," muttered Tony before being promptly slapped by Natasha.

"Fine." Bruce slowly walked towards the statue; he didn't stop where the others stopped. He carried on going until he was at the base of the statue. He leaned forward and touched the inscription. The statue glowed gold and the figure started to turn human form the bottom up. The figure wore silver and black calf-length lace up boots, black trousers and a silver top and black leather jacket. She had a sheath at her side. Her hair was black with white streaks in it, it was waist length and it was worn in a half pony. He couldn't see what colour her eyes were. He silver sword glinted in the torch light and for a moment time stood still. Her sword arm came down and she rocked until eventually she fell forward. Bruce leaped towards her and caught her before she hit the ground. Unsure what to do next he headed back to the others who were watching with raised eyebrows.

As he arrived they all gathered round to see what would happen: nothing did. She didn't open her eyes in fact she looked like she was sleeping.

"Get her a full medical check then take her back to the tower, I want her somewhere only we can access," Fury commanded. "Also stay alert, we don't which side she's on." He walked off, and started talking on his phone.

"Well we should start, orders and all," Tony commented.

Clint frowned. "Since when have you followed orders?"

Tony smirked. "Since mysterious thousand year old girls are left in our care. Now come on," he said walking towards the entrance.

The others followed suit Bruce carrying the girl.

*********BACK AT THE AVENGERS TOWER****************

"Scan completed sir," JARVIS confirmed.

"Thanks J, what did it come up with?" Tony asked excitedly, jumping over the couch then sitting on it.

If JARVIS had eyes he'd probably be rolling them as he replied. "She is in full health, and will wake in approximately 2 minutes," he finished.

Tony, Natasha and Clint all ran into the lift. They wanted to be there when she woke up. They quietly pushed their way into the correct room. It was quiet in there; Thor was snoozing in a seat, while Bruce and Steve were talking in whispers.

They looked up as the three-some entered. "What are you doing?" whispered Steve.

"She's about to wake up and we want to make sure she doesn't destroy the tower," was the reply.

"Fine but try not to scare her, we don't want a repeat of Carla, do we?" Steve answered shooting looks at Tony, who pretended not to notice.

They were silent for a moment: Thor, who had been woken in the commotion, looked at them puzzled before shaking his head deciding he didn't want to know. The minutes washed by. A groan came from the bed, their heads snapped up to see...


	3. Kitchen Visitor

**Chapter 3: Kitchen visitors.**

Cosmos was laying on something soft; her back hurt a lot more than it should. She let out a soft groan; she was going to kill Cleo for making her practice her sword fighting so much. Then everything started to come back, the meeting with her father, the prophecy, the fates, leaving Cleo and her father, turning to stone and finally waiting.

She took a ragged breathe, trying and succeeding to overcome the despair. She opened her eyes to see a white ceiling. She blinked, feeling other people's presence in the room. Slowly she sat up. There were six of them, all stareing at her in wonder. She frowned again. Then she smirked: it was her eyes they were stareing at.

"What- never seen eyes before?" she asked.

They all stared at her in confusion and exchange small glances with each other.

"Where am I? Who are you? Why am I here? Why are you all stareing at me? Where's my sword?" she fired at them.

They still looked at her in confusion.

She sighed agitated. The red head woman, who was standing at the back, came forward and spoke in a strange language. Cosmos tried so hard not to laugh.

"Ko wai koe? Ko toku ingoa Natasha? He aha te koutou?" she said.

Cosmos bit her lip to stop herself laughing; it was the most ridicules language she'd ever heard.

The red head frowned and came closer. One of the men said something to her, but she ignored them. Then Cosmos had an idea, she'd learn their funny language. She'd done it before with other things; it was unpleasant but had no bad side effects. The woman came closer still, perfect. The woman stopped about 2 feet away from her, cosmos acted quickly. She reached forward and touched her hand, the woman pulled back quickly and the men got into a fighting stance. Cosmos sorted through what she had learnt about the language, then decided to try it out.

"Hello, who are you- and where's my sword?" she asked. It obviously worked as they all raised their eyebrows at her sudden ability to communicate.

The man with long gold hair spoke first. "It is an honour to meet you Cosmos. I am Thor son of Odin." She stiffened at her name.

"I do not recall there being a Thor in Asguard last time I went?" she asked.

He looked taken back. "Well I am young; I was born long after you. Me and my brother Loki."

Cosmos nodded. She looked at her sword in his hands and raised her eyebrows. He quickly handed it over, mush to annoyance to the others in the room. The man with black hair stepped forward. "I'm Tony Stark and this is my tower," he said spreading his arms out like an eagle.

Cosmos looked around the room. "It does not look like a tower," she pointed out.

Tony rolled his eyes, "That is because you've only seen one room of it," he answered.

She nodded. A blond man stepped forward. "I'm Clint" he said. "And this is Steve", he pointed at a buff man, who was about as tall as Thor. Steve waved, smiling at her.

"And this," he carried on. "Is Natasha," he indicated to the red head, but Cosmos wasn't really looking. Her eyes were drawn to the man standing in the corner. He had short black brown hair, and a kind face. He was about 5"6 and he had a beautiful silver aura about him.

He looked up to reveal chocolate brown eyes, Cosmos looked away quickly.

Tony saw. "And this is our one and only jolly green giant or Bruce banner," he announced, pulling Bruce forward.

"Erm hi," he said politely. She smiled at his awkwardness.

"So Cosmos," Natasha started, but Tony interrupted her.

"Are you really daughter of chaos?" he asked curiously.

"Yes I am," she answered cautiously.

Tony smiled. "That is so cool! What kind of things can you do?"

"Erm all sorts, why?" she eyed him suspiciously.

Natasha pushed in before he could answer. "Cosmos would you like something to eat?"

Cosmos opened her mouth to reply, but her stomach got there first with a quite frankly embarrassingly large growl. She blushed and put her head down. Natasha smiled kindly,

"I take that as a yes then, come on the kitchen is this way," she said sweetly.

They all squished into the lift and Natasha pressed the button for the kitchen aptly named the kitchen floor. I read the rest of the names, kitchen floor, gym, swimming pool, landing pad, explosion floor, labs, avenger's floor, and awesome floor.

"Wow," she said. "Those are some weird names."

Tony smiled. "Thanks I came up with them myself."

The lift stopped and we all exited the lift. The kitchen was huge; it had 3 of one cooking device and 3 of another cooking device. Three of the walls were made of glass so you could see nearly all of New York. The city was amazing in the daylight. Sunlight glistened off the sky scrapers, they sky was blue and hardly had any clouds. It was a beautiful scene.

"Wow," exclaimed Cosmos for the second time that day.

"Pretty cool isn't it?" Steve commented.

"Yeah, you really do have a tower?" Cosmos said as more of statement than a question.

"Yes and all this will be in danger if you don't help us," came a gruff voice.

Cosmos turned alarmed at the new presences sudden appearance. She unsheathed her sword and pointed it at the new man.

He had dark skin, dark eyes and one was covered with a black eye patch.

He walked forward and offered his hand. "Director Fury," he said.

Cosmos didn't shake instead she turned to the others. "You're employed by a pirate," she asked incredulously.

Fury growled and the others sniggered. "I'm not a pirate, I'm a director," Cosmos nodded and saluted.

"Whatever you say Director Pirate sir," she said rudely.

The others were laughing hard now, he sighed in irritation.

"The world is in danger. I'm asking if you want to be a hero, save the world and everyone on it. Will you?" he asked.

Cosmos rolled her eyes. "Yes that is why I'm here, but yes I will help you."

He nodded, "Fine."

Fury left, and Cosmos smirked at his back.

Clint high fived her, Thor smiled and the others just laughed. Living in the tower was going to get interesting.

What do you think peeps? Please leave a comment.

Translation:

Who are you? My name is Natasha? What's yours?


	4. The Threat

**Chapter 4: The Threat.**

**Warning, warning there is extreme mush in this chapter!**

**3 ½** **weeks later- Avengers Tower!**

On the lounge floor sat Cosmos, Clint and Thor: they we're watching the end of The Wizard of OZ.

Cosmos sat up as the film ended. "So that is why you call Tony, Tin Man? I always wondered," she commented.

Thor nodded, "As did I, little star."

Clint snorted and Thor looked confused: but Cosmos got a faraway look in her eyes like she was remembering something. She shook her head, as if it would shake the thought away.

Clint and Thor noticed the head movement.

Clint put his hand on her shoulder. "Are you ok?" he asked.

She looked up, eyes unfocused and shining with unshed tears. "Yeah," she said in a shaky voice. "I'm fine. I think I'll go to my room for a bit." She stood up and walked calmly to the elevator which was conveniently on their floor. She entered and the room fell silent apart from the small mocking ding.

Clint looked at Thor, they exchanged a shrug.

**2 hours later outside of Cosmos' door.**

"Who's going in?" Clint asked.

Natasha frowned, "You," she said. "I was your fault she shut herself in there so it's only fair that you should go in."

Clint looked alarmed at the idea. "Technically it was Thor's fault," he defended.

"Sorry, eye of hawk man: I don't think she likes my presence, last time I was in there she threw the bed side table at my head," he said sheepishly.

Tony laughed, "I wondered why you had a bruise on your forehead."

Natasha sighed, "Back to the problem, who is going in?"

They shuffled not really wanting to risk getting impaled by flying objects.

"I vote Bruce," Tony offered.

"WHAT!" exclaimed Bruce. "Why me? I don't want to be a Bruce pancake."

The others laughed. "It would probably be best if it was you," Natasha reasoned. Steve, Clint and Thor all nodded, while Tony smiled nonchalantly. Bruce sighed defeated.

"Fine," he grumbled. "You lot of cowards."

Tony smirked evilly, "Have fun with your best-y." Bruce just shook his head in an annoyed motion.

Knocking on the pristine white door, he waited for a reply. None came so he spoke softly, "Cosmos, I'm going to come in now," still no rely.

He opened the door cautiously, keeping visual for flying projectiles. The room was more like an apartment; it had a bookshelf and a wardrobe on one wall, another white door lead to the bathroom. Along the other wall there was a pine desk, equip with laptop, lamp and a pot of pens. It was surprising how quickly Cosmos had adjusted to modern life, using a laptop, cooking utensils and the TV. The walls were plain white and so was the fluffy carpet. The windows looked out on a sunny New York and in between them was a double bed. In the bed was a shaking lump, which he presumed to be Cosmos.

He walked forward ready to duck if needed. "Cosmos- Cosmos, are you okay?" he asked worry laced his voice.

All he got was a sniff in reply.

"Oh, Cosmos I can only help if you tell me what is wrong," he pushed hoping he wasn't about to get another bruise.

Cosmos sat up slowly her face was streaked with tear tacks and her highlighted hair was mess in a very stylish way. "My dad," he focused back in as she started to talk. "He named me Cosmos because I was his little star and today when Thor called me 'little star' it reminded me of when my father said it. I miss everyone, Bruce, I miss them all," she croaked her voice wobbled dangerously.

Bruce bit his lip unsure of what to do; eventually he sat on the bed and hugged her.

"We can never replace your family, but we can care for you like your family did...If you let us. We want to help but we can only do that if you let us. I know it is hard waking up in a strange time, just ask Steve, you'll get used to it," he said hoping to comfort her.

She nodded slowly and buried her head in his shoulder.

The door creaked open slowly to reveal the heads of the others; they snuck in and sat down, forming a group hug. Cosmos' head suddenly shout up and she took deep breaths, "Guys this is much appreciated, but I do like breathing," she criticized.

They all laughed before Tony ruined the mood by saying. "Is Brucemos a ship yet?"

Bruce turned red; Steve snorted while Clint fell of the bed. Natasha hid a laugh behind her hand; Thor was guffawing in an alarmingly loud manner and Tony was laughing hard. But his smile slowly slid off his face as he saw Cosmos' expression. It was unmasked and defiantly unimpressed. Her eyes were slits and she had an evil smirk on her face, "Run," she said softly.

Tony paled and gulped, then did the normal Tony thing and ran.

"JARVIS record this please," Clint shouted.

"Right away sir," the AI replied.

***********TEN MINS LATER******************

Tony was sat on a stool in the kitchen floor with an ice pack on his cheek and an innocent looking Cosmos sharpening her sword next to him. He was glaring at her while she pointedly ignored him: the others watched in amusement.

"Sir, Director Fury wishes to speak with you all, should I let him up?" JARVIS' voice rang out into the silence.

Tony's eyebrows furrowed for a split second. "Tell him we're not here," he answered. A soft ding sounded. "Nice to see you to Stark," came Fury's voice, his face was emotion free as usual.

Cosmos stood up straighter as he neared. "What an un-pleasure to see you again captain Hook," she quipped.

He turned to her. "The same to you space girl," Cosmos frowned at the nickname. "New York is in danger from Loki again, but this time he's not alone. He has an accomplice, we don't know their name only that they're deadly and must be stopped. They have brought us some of their little experiments, we need you to neutralise the threat" He looked around, "Well off you go!" Fury shouted.

They ran to the exit, and suited up.

Well what do you think?

I was mainly just a fill chapter but the action coming next. BTW I'm terrible at fight scenes, But I'll try.

Hope you liked it peeps, please comment, I want to know what you are thinking.

Bye PEEPS!


	5. Giant Rhinos!

Please don't kill me i know its been a while but... You know what i don't have an excuse.

**This chapter is only here thanks to my friend Max, without whom you would be stuck with my rubbish fight scenes. P.S. He wrote the last bit. Thank You** **Max! **

please please review i need your support, oh and tell me what you think of me and Max's collaboration. Did it work?

On with the story.

**Chapter 5: Giant Rhinos!**

**At the battle**

They soon found out what the 'experiments' were, they were 4 very large, very angry rhinos. These weren't your normal rhinos: these were 40 foot tall armour plated, laser shooting rhinos. It was the bizarrest thing they'd ever seen, by far, seriously aliens were less weird.

"OK lets rock and roll; Tony and Clint go for the rhino by the shopping centre. Thor, Natasha take the one that's climbing the business centre. Cosmos take the one heading for the museum and I'll take mister hungry," commanded Steve who was now dressed in his spangles, shield at the ready.

A chorus of 'roger, ok, good luck and got ya cap!' followed his orders.

They sprinted in to action, or in Cosmos' case teleported. Steve ran at the rhino that had now destroyed the pizzeria, with a cry he flung his shield right at its face. A metallic sound reverberated into the air as the shield found its mark. The rhino grunted in agitation, slowly turning it shot lasers out of its eyes, Steve dodged just in time: where he stood was crater of ash.

Jumping another laser Steve climbed up the remainders of the pizzeria; he took out his shield and once again flung it at the rhino, this time aiming for the back of its knee. The shield hit its mark and the rhino went down, Steve jumped onto its back kicking it down further with his super strength. He started to punch it to try and break its neck, but the armour plating was acting as a defence against his onslaught. The now extremely angry rhino thing stood up and started bucking: standing on cars and crushing the pavements with its large round feet, leaving crates in the ground.

After several almost tongue amputating minutes, Steve was flung so hard he flew right off and into the next building, which happened to be a woman's underwear shop. Steve was not impressed. "Having fun capsicle?" came Tony's amused metallic voice over the intercom.

"Shut up metal butt," Steve shot back.

There was some crackling on the com, and then Tony's voice returned. "We're on our way now, we think at the moment the only thing that can kill them is my laser repulser."

"Okay," was Steve's reply as he was once again flung into a building, leaving a captain America shape in the wall.

* * *

><p>Cosmos couldn't have appeared in a worse place. When she rose from the black hole, large metal feet trampled either side of her at blazing speed. As the rhino passed over, running down to the natural history museum, she inverted the gravity around her lifting her (along with a crushed car and a cloud of grey debris) into the air and shot after the iron rhino.<p>

Steve said the museum it was charging towards was full of humans and he said something about 'important historical artefacts blah blah'. She willed her powers to open a large black hole in front of the museum and the rhino clipped straight into it and vanished.

"Well that was easy," she said over the com. And no sooner had she said that she opened up a hole to meet back, the iron animal charged out. She sighed at her forgetfulness to clear the limbo that the black holes took you to.

" Ooh, you irk me rhino!"

She held out her arms and clenched her fists and a scarlet aura gathered around her fists. The quasars energy charged through her body, turning her pitch-black eyes a glowing red. She thrust her hands towards the oblivious rhino and a super hot beam of energy erupted from hands and cut off the hind legs of the metal rhino with one blast.

The gravity returned to normal and her, the car and the cloud of grey debris, crashed downwards. Hurtling to the ground with a wave a wave of fatigue encasing her and a green blur intercepted her fall.

dun dun duuunnnnn!

ok peeps WHAT DO YOU THINK PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE TELL ME!


	6. All will be Explained

**NEXT **

**CHAPTER**

**NOW!**

**!**

**!**

**!**

**Chapter 6: ****All will be explained.**

**Back with Steve, Tony, Natasha, Thor and Clint.**

Bits of debris and rhino were spread everywhere up and down the street. Five of the (now seven) avengers were assembled looking to make sure all the rhinos were taken care of.

"That was too easy," Tony said obviously thinking out loud.

Steve nodded, he had been smashed about a bit, but once you knew how to defeat them they were easily beaten. Thor and Clint went off to survey the area and hopefully find the perpetrator. Tony, Steve and Natasha started to walk in the direction Cosmos was told to go.

"Cosmos...come in Cosmos...COSMOS, you there?" Natasha was speaking into her com, trying to contact Cosmos. She looked up worry in her eyes. "She's not answering, it's just fuzzy. We need to get her; she could be in trouble," she concluded.

Tony and Steve exchanged glances. Tony was just about to jet off to look for her from above when a massive green monster came crashing up the street.

Steve's eyes widened at the sight, he ran forward to meet the monster shouting, "HULK STOP, FRIENDS!"

The Hulk stopped and blinked looking at him with his green eyes; he roared and sat down heavily, crushing the concrete beneath him.

"It's ok," Tony mumbled. "I'll pay for the damage, but first we have to find Cosmos." He started his jets up again flying about 10ft in the air before being knocked back down by a giant green fist and an equally giant roar from the Hulk.

Steve and Natasha both got in defensive stances while just Tony got up.

"What is it jolly green?" he asked the Hulk. "I'm trying to find, friend. Cosmos," he said slowly. "Do you know where she is?" he asked hopefully.

The Hulk grinned, and sat down again. "FRIEND COSMOS 'NEAR," he spoke (bellowed).

Tony took of his face plate and Natasha began to speak in her com again.

Steve walked forward cautiously. "Could you tell us where she Hulk?" The Hulk grinned again baring his grotty teeth.

"SHE HERE," he barked and presented his hand to Steve, who backed away in case the Hulk lost it. The Hulk opened his fist to present a very unconscious Cosmos. Tony, Natasha and Steve all rushed forward, Hulk pulled back his hand growling.

"It's okay, we want to help her. We friends, we help her," Natasha reasoned with him.

Hulk eyed her suspiciously. "You friends...Help pretty girl?" he inquired.

Natasha smiled at his reference. "Yes, we help pretty girl," she confirmed.

Slowly the Hulk placed her down on the pavement, careful to keep her head from banging. Tony instantly started to inspect her, while Steve called Clint and Thor back on the com.

Natasha turned to the Hulk. "Thank you. Do you really think she's pretty?" she asked.

The Hulk nodded. "I do and Banner do to."

"Does he really?" Natasha grilled, more to herself to anyone. '_He hid that well'_ she thought. "Hulk," he looked over to her. "Could we have Bruce back please? We need him to treat Cosmos." He nodded and begun to shrink down into a very naked Bruce Banner. Natasha looked away and coughed, handing him trousers in the process. "Pretty girl?" she interrogated. "You're lucky Tony didn't hear you." He sighed in relief if Tony knew he would have been in trouble.

"So what happened?" he inquired.

Natasha thought for a moment. "You save Cosmos from something, declared she was a 'pretty girl' then gave her to us so we could help," she summed up.

He looked surprised then blushed. "Well I better help then," he answered.

Kneeling down next to her he gave her a full medi check. "She's just unconscious, she should be fine when she wakes up." The other nodded and a collective sigh when round the group.

Just then Clint and Thor arrived. The stared at the scene in front of them, Tony stood up. "Once we get to the tower all will be explained," he reasoned.

Back at the tower the avengers, minus Cosmos who was still unconscious, were all sat in Tony's lounge floor silence wrapped around them. Clint broke the silence. "Well is anyone going to tell me and Thor what happened?"

Bruce shuffled uncomfortably and looked down at his hands guiltily. Clearing his throat Steve begun to inform Clint and Thor of what occurred. 10 minutes and a lot of questions later the elevator dinged cheerily and Director Fury walked in. Tony looked up and shouted 'security breach' while the others just sighed knowing they were about to be lectured.

Just as Fury opened his mouth JARVIS interrupted "Sirs and ma'am, Cosmos is waking up." They looked at Fury in hesitation, he sighed and waved them off: irritated. They stood up and walked straight past Fury whose one eye was glaring at them double time, obviously making up for the lack of other eye. Squishing into the elevator they impatiently waited for it to stop.

SORRY FOR THE DELAY!

PLEASE REVIEW!

PS I HAVEN'T REALLY CHECKED THE SPELLING AND GRAMMAR SO...OOPS IF ANYTHINGS WRONG!

BYE PEEPS!


End file.
